undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan X
Brendan X is a wrestler from CAW world. He is signed with YXW, OCW, RpW, AWC, DWF, EWF, CXW, and other promotions Trained By: Victor X DWF (2016-present) Season 2: Two Time Trios Champion & Heel Turn Season 3: Championship Reing Season 4: Inaugural National Openweight Champion XWP (2016-Present) Season 1: Straight Edge Savior, Heel Turn & Hardcore Champion Brendan X would make his XWP debut under the name Mr. X where he would team with Straight Code Star to form the Straight Edge Saviours. At Pride, the SES would face Team Bring It in a losing effort to decide the inaugural Tag Team Champions. At XWP Unbreakable, the two would face off in a singles match with Mr. X winning. Following Summerslam, the team would break up after losing to X Bullet Club with Mr. X turning on SCS after the match. This would lead to a match between the two at Psychopath which Mr. X would lose. At Destruction, Mr. X would defeat Kenny Taylor to win the Hardcore Championship. At Royal Rumble, he would enter the Royal Rumble but be eliminated by eventual winner Matteo. At WrestleMania 1, Mr. X would lose the Hardcore Title to Demon Spyke. Season 2 & 3: Face Turn, Move to NXT & NXT Champion Brendan X would turn face shortly after WrestleMania where he would have a mini-feud with X Bullet Club, losing to Zack Thompson at Mayhem. At Summerslam, Mr. X (now under the Brendan X name) would enter a Rumble match for the Hardcore Title at Number 1 but would be eliminated by old rival Straight Code Star. Following Summerslam, Brendan X would go on a hiatus before returning at XWP NXT Take Over: Japan confronting NXT Champion Rocky Crippler. At Take Over: New Orleans, Brendan X would defeat Rocky for the XWP NXT Championship. He would defend the Title at NXT Take Over: Houston against Rocky in a Steel Cage before losing the Title to Shawn Sokolov in a Triple Threat Match also featuring Rocky Crippler in a match that was rated 5 Stars by the CWO. At NXT Take Over: Full Sail, he would lose to DJ Hero which meant DJ would be added to the NXT Title match in Philadelphia. In Philly, Brendan X would eliminate DJ Hero before being eliminated by Shawn Sokolov. At NXT Take Over: Milwaukee, BX would defeat DJ Hero in a rematch which earned him an NXT Title Rematch at the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic which he would lose. Brendan would then be announced as a participant in the Elimination Chamber Match at NXT Take Over: No Escape. At Take Over: Brazil, Brendan would lose in a match to decide the last entrant in the Chamber when Johnny Extreme pinned Adrian Styles. At NXT Take Over: No Escape, Brendan X would make it to the final 2 before being eliminated by Shawn Sokolov. In Pittsburgh, Brendan would have an opportunity for the NXT Global Title in a triple threat against Champion X-Zander and rival DJ Hero where Brendan would come up short. At Take Over: Rumble, Brendan would enter the Rumble at Number 17 and would eliminate Insane Zayn before being eliminated by DJ Hero. His rivalry with DJ Hero would end at Take Over: Holland when he lost a Last Man Standing match where Brendan's NXT Career was on the line. As a result of the loss, Brendan left NXT but he would make his Main Roster return at WrestleMania making it to the final 2 of the Vader Memorial Rumble before being eliminated by Jackson Montgomery. Season 4: Anarchy Champion At Backlash S04, Brendan X would be given the Anarchy Championship from RVD but as a result of the 24/7 Rule the Title has, he lost the Title immediately to Jackson Montgomery. However, he would regain the title at the 3 Year Anniversary Show pinning old rival and partner Straight Code Star before losing the Title to Richie Supreme. Brendan would become a 3x Anarchy Champion in Rio De Janeiro from Silvio. YWE (2016) In late 2016, Mr. X as one of the 32 participants to compete in the first-ever YWE NXTournament, a tournament where 32 of the best superstars outside of YWE will compete in a Single Round Tournament where the winner would gain a contract with YWE. Mr. X wins his first-round match against an indie caw known as Figueroa. In the second round match, Mr. X would fall short of winning when he lost to another indie caw known as Zen. In late 2017, Mr. X now going by his other name Brendan X was announced as a participant for the second-ever NXTournament, now going by the name Undiscovered Caw Talent Tournament. RpW (2016-present) K2X & Feud with Mart War RpW Global Champion & Shaved Bald YIW (2016-present) CXW (2017-present) Season 1: Television Champion Season 2: Heel Turn & World Champion Season 3: Feud with Jay X & The Beat Down Clan Season 4: Alliance with Jay X & X-Class Champion OCW (2018-present) Debut; Main event push It was announced that Brendan X had signed with OCW. He made his debut at OCW No Mercy, quickly defeating Hollywood. His next match would be at OCW Roadblock in a 4-way elimination by table match. He was last eliminated by MCL. Brendan would compete in a 6 man over the top battle royal at SummerSlam but, was unsuccessful. His next appearance would be on OCW Smackdown 10 where he defeated Yanick. Brendan would go on to win a 4-way elimination fall match against Mario Sanchez, Jake Hawl and Johnny Extreme to become #1 contender for the World Title at OCW Revolution. Brendan lost the match at Revolution, however. Brendan's next match came at OCW Japan Supershow where he lost to Mario Sanchez. Brendan then made an open challenge for Extreme Rules which was answered by the debuting Manny Lopez who beat Brendan on his debut. Brendan then attacked Manny after the match with a baseball bat, turning heel in the process. Wicked X; X Elite At Money in the Bank, Brendan debuted a new gimmick called "Wicked" Brendan X. A darker, more insane looking character than his one before. He defeated Manny Lopez in a rematch. Brendan's next appearance was at Over the Limit where he caused a distraction in the Max Mercury - Antho match which led to Max beating Antho is seconds. Later that night, Brendan would face Manny in a #1 contenders match but lost. After the match, he and Max attacked Manny which brought out Antho who laid Brendan out on the ramp. The duo was then joined by Dark Storm who attacked Antho. The three then formed The X Elite. Championships and Accomplishments DWF *DWF National Openweight Champion - 1x (Current) *DWF Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Final) *DWF United States Champion - 1x (Final) *DWF Tag Team Champion - 1x with Max Mercury & Casablanca *DWF Trios Champion - 2x with Max Mercury & Casablanca (1), Mario Sanchez & Vixx (1) *DWF Iron Man MetalHeavyweight Champion - 3x XWP: * XWP Hardcore Champion - 1x * XWP NXT Champion - 1x * XWP Anarchy Champion - 4x (Inaugural) RpW: * RpW Champion - 2x YXW: * XCW Champion - 1x * Feast or Fire (XCW Championship Contract) CXW: * CXW World Champion - 1x * CXW Television Champion - 1x * CXW X-Class Champion - 1x (Current) YIW: * YIW United States Champion - 1x (Current) GYW: * GYW Global Champion - 1x (Current) New-WCA: * New-WCA Interstate Champion - 1x (Final) DSW *DSW Hardcore Champion - 1x *DSW United States Champion - 1x PWF: *PWF Latin American Champion - 1x PASW *PASW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Jacob Steele *PASW Tag Team Classic (2020) with Jacob Steele TCW * TCW United States Champion - 1x CWF * CWF Youtube Championship - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - RpW Royal Rumble S02: Mr. X © '''vs Francaios * 5 Star Match (2018) - XWP NXT Take Over Dublin: '''Brendan X © vs. Rocky Crippler vs. Shawn Sokolov * 5 Star Match (2018) - CXW Wrestlemania 1: Brendan X (c) vs. Johnny Extreme * 5 Star Match (2019) - YXWrestlemania IV: Brendan X © vs. Casablanca * 5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Rumble Match Category:CAW Category:UCT Competitor